


Super Bold

by sweetaswholepie



Category: Supergirl (TV), The Bold Type
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: A world where Catco and Scarlet are in the same universe. Jacqueline and Cat were once good friends. Former college peers meet again at a Scarlet party and... well when I write it we'll see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine & Jackie, the best of buds.

A world where Catco and Scarlet are in the same universe. Jacqueline and Cat were once good friends. Former college peers meet again at a Scarlet party and... well when I write it we'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqueline looked across the room during the party and noticed a friend from college. Actually, "friend" should be used lightly in this case. This woman she recognized grew to be a competitor in the job market after they both graduated. Things were settled until one of them moved and Jacqueline knew it wasn’t going to be her. The woman looked over and met eyes with the Scarlet EIC. Next thing Jacqueline knew Cat was standing in front of her, champagne in hand and a sly grin from ear to ear. 

“Hello, Catherine”  
“Good evening, Jackie”

The tension between the two was tense, even after the years that have separated the last time they saw each other. 

“I see you received an invitation to this celebration? Not sure how that happened,” Jacqueline said as she narrowed her eyes

“Ah yes, well you see, I’m here as a plus one. No need to fire an intern over it.”  
“ Nonsense, Cat. I wouldn’t fire someone over that.”  
“Hmmm,” Cat let out, in a slightly un-approving tone right before sipping her drink.  
“We should get lunch sometime this week, I’ll be in town for a few days. Oh, how I miss this city.”  
“Of course, we can arrange that. I’m almost shocked you’ve found time to step away from work for a few days. If I remember correctly, you eat, sleep and breathe your career.”  
“Oh Jackie, while you aren’t wrong, I’ll have you know that I’ve stepped down from my company for a little while. A leave of absence if you will. Soon I’ll be off on a life-changing trip to clear my head. This way I can come back and continue to… how do the kids put it? Slay.”

 

\--

A couple days later the two ladies met for lunch in a restaurant only the best of the best would know about. Both well dressed, of course. 

“What a lovely party you had the other night, Jacqueline. I’ll admit that I’m impressed with how far you’ve come since our college days. “ Cat paused and looked down at her food, “ If we’re being honest, even though a part of me always hoped I’d out do you, I’m proud to see what you’ve made of yourself.” Cat looked back up as she said this, giving in to a smile as she complimented Jacqueline, who was taken back by the words she heard coming from the woman across from her. 

“Why thank you, Cat,” Jacqueline said with a soft smile. “It may not be my own company but it feels like home. We’re really making a difference and finally giving women a positive voice.” The two smiled and started eating.  
Taking a break Jacqueline asked Cat about Catco and how National City is treating her. The women shared stories about their time-spent climbing the ladder in their field to get to where they are now. A position they hadn’t imagined would come true if you were to ask them their first day of college. As they went on about their journey, the conversation switched to their admiration for their employees. Both of them have standout women working for them. Jacqueline went on talking about Jane, and how bittersweet it has been that she resigned. Cat gave her condolences and went on to mention Kara. 

“I recently lost one of my “favorites” if you will, as well. I guess “lost” isn’t’ the correct term. Kara was my assistant and a damn good one at that. When I knew I wanted to take a leave I pushed her to find another position within the company”  
“Of course” Jacqueline commented  
“Yes, I didn’t want her to leave, plus I couldn’t let her be an assistant forever unless of course, that’s the path she wanted. Which, it’s not. I knew this girl had more in her. When I first read her resume I wrote “reporter” across it with a red marker, I like to do this for my assistants from time to time when I get a feeling with where they’d succeed”  
“Remarkable. Isn’t it amazing how you can meet someone in an interview and know where they could end up, or which position they’d excel in?”  
“It really is! Ha, I never thought anyone else would understand this.”  
The tension between the two was almost none at this point, both comfortable to the point of letting their guards down.  
“So, Kara went into reporting?”  
“Yes, and from what James, the stand-in for moi, has said she’s really becoming her own.”  
“That’s wonderful!” Jacqueline said with a true smile. This reminded her of the trio at Scarlet. “I’ve got a couple girls like that myself, hardworking and bold. They, and Jane, of course, will be leaders one day, more so than they are now. The two finished up their meals and chatted about their personal lives. Cat really wanted to share the news with her in the making friend about Supergirl. Unsure about revealing that she and Kara are the same person, she felt the need to brag about it just a tad. 

“I did name Supergirl you know”

**Author's Note:**

> written Sept 5th. Updated Sept 21. 
> 
> this chapter isn't necessarily finished but i wanted to post as a reminder and to get the work out there obvi
> 
> ** if you want to collaborate comment here or message me on tumblr: soundslikelinds **


End file.
